


Austen and Keats

by ChevyX64EverAfter



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, M/M, Tomlison books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChevyX64EverAfter/pseuds/ChevyX64EverAfter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomlinson books was a safe haven for Radio host Nick Grimshaw. Louis Tomlinson has been in love with the radio show host since he stepped over the threshold of his little bookstore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Austen and Keats

Louis watched Nick frown at his book, Nick Grimshaw had been sitting in the corner of Louis' bookstore reading god knows what with a huge frown in his face, either the book was crap or Nick was trying to hate it. You see Louis was a little bit in love with Nick. Ok, that's the understatement of the fucking year. Louis was very much in love with Nick Grimshaw Britain's best radio show host. (Even if that's just Louis' opinion.) Nick closed the book rather sharply his eyes screwed closed. Ok then. Conclusion the book was shit or one of Nick's favourite characters had just died. In this moment Louis decided to take the plunge and see what had got his favourite hipster so riled up. Louis moved over to Nick with grace and a small smile settling on his angelic face.  
"Mr Grimshaw is everything ok" Louis asked quietly. Not that he needed to be there was no one else in the store and he owned the place so fuck em.  
"Hello Louis, no I..... This book has single handedly ruined my life" Nick said opening his eyes and looking up at Louis who's smile grew.  
"Over dramatic much" Louis joked getting a dazzling smile of the radio DJ.  
"They killed of my favourite character" Nick said pouting at Louis making the younger man’s heart flutter.  
"And what book have you been reading?" Louis asked twisting his fingers together. He watched as Nick checked his watch and sighed. Louis stepped back giving Nick room to stand up.  
" I have to dash, see you another time Louis" Nick said, handing the book over to Louis who continued to watch Nick leave, the doorbell ringing sweetly as if to say goodbye.  
After Nick was gone Louis looked down at the book, the silver wispy writing across the black hard cover read:  
: Charlotte's web.  
-.//.-//-.//  
This week had been slow for Louis, he had barely any customers apart from his best friend Niall who just dropped in to give Louis a much needed box of Yorkshire tea. So being Friday Louis was going to close up early and slink off to his mum’s house for a family dinner, but no. Fate had other plans the fateful bell to his corner bookstore rang out merrily and Louis walked from his back room to find Nick Grimshaw and Harry fucking Styles as in One Direction three man boybands Harry Styles.   
"'Lo Darling, I've got a friend here who needs a good read" Nick said merrily. Smiling widely at Louis, making the younger nearly swoon like one of those Disney damsels.  
"Oh right. Yes book, ok" Louis rambled vanishing into the depths of the door but not before hearing Harry say   
"Tis a bit like Narnia in here"   
Louis found a book quickly and quickly made his way back to Nick not before pulling another book from the shelf.  
"The chronicles of Narnia, for you Mr Styles" Louis said smirking at Harry's shocked but happy face.  
"Wind in the willows, for you Mr Grimshaw" Louis said blushing as Nick laughed loudly.  
"Darling it just Nick no Mr Grimshaw" Nick said reaching up to squeeze Louis' shoulder.  
“and call me Harry" Harry said smiling softly down at Louis.  
“May I ask two questions?" Louis asked Harry who nodded.  
"Does Zayn Malik happen to bat for the other team?" Louis asked making Harry laugh loudly the warmness of it filling his store.  
"He does yes, any reason?" Harry murmured   
"You know if he's fond of the Irish?" Louis pressed Harry smiled softly at Louis and Nick seemed to let out a breath Louis didn't know he was holding.  
"Very fond of them" Harry said making Louis beam  
"My best mate Niall has wanted to get into his pants since you guys showed up on Xfactor, you think if it’s not to cheeky of me, um give Zayn his number?" Louis pulled a face and waited for Harry's answer.  
"Sure" Louis clapped his hands to that.  
"I promise he's fit" Louis said pulling a folder up piece of paper out and giving it to Harry.  
“You carry round his number" Harry said raising an eyebrow.  
"Never know who you meet love" Louis said shrugging.  
"I'll do you a deal I’ll give Zayn your mates number if you let Nick take you for the dinner he's been pining for too long" Louis was speechless Nick Grimshaw was pining after him. Ignoring Nicks protesting noises Louis smiled   
“I would love to" Louis turned away with a spring in his step  
“Books are on the house, Nick pick me up at seven".  
-.//-.//-.//  
Louis was in shock, Louis was in shock of how shocked he was. Nick Grimshaw was kissing him. Nick Grimshaw had him pressed into a bookshelf after a lovely dinner of flirting and footsy under the table. Oh fuck could Nick kiss.  
"Darling" Nick whispered his large hands tracing the curve of Louis' cheek bones while his beautiful hazel eyes traced every detail of Louis' face.  
"Yes" Louis whispered tipping his head into Nicks palm kissing it lightly.  
"You have no idea how much I've wanted to kiss you" Louis pressed forward and kissed Nick softly his fingers curling into Nick’s hair.  
" I've wanted to kiss you more than I've ever wanted, I've been pathetically in love with you since you quoted Shakespeare to me the first time we met" Louis rambled nick cut him off with a press of his lips they stayed like that for a small lips fused together like the binding of books. Perfect like puzzle prices.  
"You have bewitched me body and soul. And I love I love I love you" Nick whispered   
"Marry me, you just quoted Jane Austen, fucking Marry me" Louis plead Nick chucked and nodded.  
"Anything, anything for you bright star"   
"Keats really" Louis grinned and kissed Nick again.   
Yes Louis was in love with Britain's best Radio show host but the radio DJ also loved him a simple bookstore owner.

The end


End file.
